Recent industry-wide shifts toward cloud-based service delivery and data consumption present new challenges for service providers to route and deliver data with minimal network delay, as well as adjust network resource usage according to changing needs of network users. For example, cloud-based providers often employ various real-time adjustment models to efficiently adapt and allocate network resources based on changing business needs. Further, in order to efficiently serve consumers according to service assurance processes, cloud-based providers typically employ various network management tools to monitor system diagnostics, perform system analytics, correct network errors, and the like. Enterprises such as 911 emergency services, hospitals, and major call centers rely on their telephony networks to perform with high availability (HA) to ensure that vital communications are not delayed or lost.
Emerging computer-based applications are accelerating a need for increasingly robust and efficient network functions. Due to the enormous number of parallel network tasks that are managed in real time, advances in network data management and performance may be desired. In a computer-based network, traffic is sometimes delayed due to interruptions that may occur at one or more nodes, interfaces, or checkpoints in the network. Users, such as 911 emergency services, hospitals, and major call centers, cannot function optimally without high availability of network resources to provide essential tasks.
A component or a feature that is common to more than one drawing is indicated with the same reference number in each of the drawings.